kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Please guys, quit reverting the page, If you feel that some of the content from the old wiki needs to be put here then by all means Add it, but quit reverting the entire page. The Old Wiki can be found Here Should you need to reference it. AAA Is, Well simply Put, The first room on the list. This made it a target and nesting ground for Trolls over the years. However Recently AAA has been undergoing Major changes with several Active mods taking a role in the process, Overall It's a funloving room, where most people are welcomed. We also tend to get a little crazy and sometimes descend into Long amusing RP sessions. See Story page for more details on that In recent months Theo1 has begun handing out Imaginary cookies to outstanding members of chat. This has culminated in the Unofficial AAA Hero cookie of the year awards. (see below) AAA Stories This link contains several Writings and musings of Various members of AAA, new and old. Enjoy. Along with the new page comes a new phone message! When you dial 1-800-111-7555(AAA-ROOM), this is the new message: Press '1' to talk to an assistant. Press '2' to speak with a sales rep. Press '3' for a Guantanamo Bay prisoner. Press '4' for Tom Bergeron(AFV host ftw). Press '5' for a teachers' union. Press '6' for AAA. And Press '7' for fail. And Press 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816 for Loss of Cognitive Brain Function xXCalyXx: *Presses '3' 134 times* Bhezjan: *Presses '8'* Mod Elections IMPORTANT: AAA Mod elections are coming up. Candidates so far: ProfMustard, sexymrhand, Chiefen. Primaries are in. The aforementioned candidates are the final candidates. From here, the verdict will be between five judges who are regs and not running. That's all the decision that has been reached so far, thank you and good night (or day). MR HAND ARE YOU NUTS??? AAA Regulars: (Please Add Names to this list as necessary) Aravona Bhezjan BlueSoxSWJ Chiefen Clams DrBeast XxCalyxX GuYoNfIr3 Kidcrane Kittyness Indy5000 Jono 234 Joshay96 Onefoe ProfMustard23 4 5 6(Cryogenically frozen - retired, to awaken one day - goes for TTF12 too, the rest left) Pteage reanx345 rowpunk5 rukiarcx SexyMrHand sr388x Suiton SUP10102 TheApocalypse Theo1 Trebor1212 AAA Legends: These are the people that we all know and love, even if we've never met them. They are the legends of our Room; some have left for greener pastures, others are still around but less active. And a couple may even still be current regs. Kamisaibou '''- Kami is Kami. Nuff said. But in all seriousness, Kami is a large part of why AAA is what it is today. She was room owner before Theo1, having Taken the title after Kesse, and one of the most well known names in the room, Created AAA idle, the official AAA idling game, Inspired Theo1 to moderatorship, Brought in and awarded countless kamifeathers, And spread more Wove than anyone else. Now She's becoming a bit of a rare sight but is always welcomed warmly, and the awkward silence occuring when someone doesn't know her is still unmatched. By Theo. '''Galwyrd - The one who once tied Kami up in his basement, he and Kami are ♥''''ers. Kami is quite... energetic towards Galwyrd, and used to say "I love you." after every sentence if directed towards Galwyrd. '''Skwerly - Another of the most well known regs, an ex-moderator who decided to give up his badge and return to the normality of regular chat. A good friend, and welcome chatter he often has something intelligent to add to a conversation (provided he understands it). The rooms most prominent furry supporter, he can often be found sharing some images and trying to convert people to the fandom. Skwerly is also probably one of, if not the Oldest member of AAA still active in the chat, having been here before Kami was a mod let alone Room owner and seen many things others have not. For the record he is also a squirrel. By Theo. Suiton '''- The foremost Roleplayer in the room, Nearly as well known as Kamisaibou. Known for representing himself as a water elemental, going through great lengths to hide any information about his identity (and occasionally failing horribly). He's also been known to ramble off into lengthy discussions about everything from advanced mathmatics, physics, or chemistry, To some of the shadier AAA topics. However no matter the topic he remains Jovial and lighthearted, bringing an air of enjoyment to the room and often bringing a dead or boring chat to life. By Theo. '''Jono - '''Jono usually spends his time in AAA trolling but he is a legend; he has changed and is probably one of the only people to have more than 6 accounts since he started off in 2008 as xXJonoXx and is now known as The_Jono. The best prick ever. '''XxCalyxX - '''Seriously, because she has a legendary number of clones of her name, But none of them are made by her. I think it was like what? 11? All made by other people, that's pretty hardcore. She is also copyright holder to ... amongst other various habits. In and out of a RL relationship with Jono for a while, it seems like the two are sticking together now. Which is good. For both of them. '''Theo1 - '''Being the current AAA Mod, he is always there when you need him, and still there when you don't. AFK's a lot, and, if asked nicely, I'm quite sure that he'll dress up in a maid uniform. '''Krunkbobulator - The one who fixed the Old AAA Wiki Page. He ( Does Not ) love AAA, and used to make words that are really fancy, like î∂l£ (Idle). Also an octopus goat who can be called Krunkie. In Chat Quotes: please refrain from posting Ridiculously large quotes here, If you feel the need to post a large one, Save it elsewhere and attach a link. Or add it to the stories page Theo1: I Would Stab you. Theo1:Twice. Theo1: Not anywhere It would kill you though. Theo1: I'd just let you bleed for a bit, Then sew you back up. Theo1: And then stab you again. SUP1010: Kinky :) Suiton:I can't see it. D= Suiton:My A2Z. Suiton:... Suiton:-facepalm- Suiton: That came out wrong. Beatlemaniaman: necro want to be friends NecroMortis: Depends beatle NecroMortis: Got any money? Mr_Jono: Best thing I heard all week. Beatlemaniaman: no.... NecroMortis: Then no MaddogWolf: OMFGMEHCATALMOSTRIPPEDTHESECONDMONITOROFFTEHDESKLOL! kamisaibou: tell me it wasn't just me who saw 'condoms' in that non-space-thing initially XD Tetsuno: it wasn't kamisaibou: good XD kamisaibou: "omg the cat almost stripped these condoms off the desk" ~.~ kamisaibou: Dude! You just completed the Working in Perfect Harmony achievement in Perfect Balance and won the Working in Perfect Harmony badge and 15 points! pmp600: O_O MaddogWolf: LOL KAMI! pmp600: WTF KAMI! kamisaibou: lol pmp600: O_O Tetsuno: W00T KAMI! AxelKross: WHAT IS THE RANDOM BOARD ON 4chan CALLED GuYoNfIr3: ./b/ (note: three seconds after GuY's post wrong!) AxelKross: ITS /b/! AxelKross: YOU WIN GUY! GuYoNfIr3: I AM T3H WIN GuYoNfIr3: Id like to thank the academy GuYoNfIr3: Id also like to thank chuck norris GuYoNfIr3: I'd like to thank Vegeta, for telling me his power levels, Rick Astley, for never giving me up, letting me down, or running around, and Kami for stopping the trolls from raping us sr388x: i wanna be on god theo1: XD theo1: Best sex ever? sr388x: id go gay for god sr388x: but only once FallenAngel93: i leave for 2 minutes and you guys are acting like idiots bloodbullet: This is AAA> of course we are acting like idiots ¬_¬ heracoll: *nukes the world while teleporting to evil spaceship* ProfMustard: *puts spaceship on ebay and sells it* TailsTheFox12: oh shoot... TailsTheFox12: I just ran out of infinite money. Dalil176: i am in the spec ops of specs ops Dalil176: best of the best The_Jono: The "special" Special ops? Dalil176: ya The_Jono: Oh, so you're a retard? Dalil176:no The_Jono: But you're in the special olympics of special ops. Dalil: no The_Jono: I think you are. Dalil176: i am the best of the best spec ops there is The_Jono: Do you walk up to the terrorists and gently lick their armpits? someone: sup? kamisaibou: the ceiling! Ganondorf: the ceiling is up? *looks up* who put that there? Lycaonz: TWEETY! kamisaibou: tweety, it's your fault we have ceilings! D: "If you can't win.....well you can't win" - Hanson900 TheRealEowyn: zombiehs are eatings mah brains LUCARI0: If they were vegetarian zombies, they would eat your GRAAAAAAIIIIIIINS. BCLEGENDS: Sup, guys. urikiw: space killbo45t: who got call of duty world at wat random_midget458: ( . Y . ) BCLEGENDS: GUYS! random_midget458: BOOBEHS BCLEGENDS: >_> nateagnoli: rave? BCLEGENDS: Okay, it seems people AREN'T listening to me. BCLEGENDS: I find this annoying. >:( killbo45t: Congratulations! You just won the Epic Skirmishes Badge BCLEGENDS: ... BCLEGENDS: God damn it. The_Jono: Actually, I'm prince among members. Clams is now king among members. Norry is queen among members and I believe Caly is now princess.... Ha! Nerds! LUCARI0: I'm the Royal Butler / Knight. XxCalyxX: Jono me and you are more than prince/princess =P XxCalyxX: Deagie= Jester XxCalyxX: Jono me and you are gods Ivo111: Let's get to the point. Ivo111: I am a zombie. You are humans. Ivo111: I should eat you. But i want experience. BCLEGENDS: And I have a shotgun. PotHed: lol BCLEGENDS: So get to work, zombie. Ivo111: So i am helping you to get experience? PotHed: no u got 2 swords BCLEGENDS: I also have a shotgun. BCLEGENDS: I just haven;t equipped it yet. PotHed: my fireball beats ur shotgun PotHed: ^^ BCLEGENDS: Not if I have incendiary bullets! Ivo111: My heat-seeking rocket launcher owns both of you. BCLEGENDS: And an AA-12 combat shotgun firing them. BCLEGENDS: Also, shotguns can blow up rockets. PotHed: umm heat seekin will follow my fire ball not me xD Ivo111: Yes, zombies CAN have heat-seeking missile launchers. PotHed: lol BCLEGENDS: Just as Blademasters can have AA-12 combat shotguns with incendiary bullets. Ivo111: Why would you every think they couldn't? The unofficial Imaginary Internet Hero Cookie of the Year Awards: These were awards given to Various members of chat for outstanding achievements, Being awesome, Or because I felt like it. Overall they are sort of a special Shout out to people I feel have contributed well to Kong and AAA in particular. -Theo1 '2009' For most Intelligent Roleplayer: Suiton. For doing a damn good job RPing. For most consecutively earned Hero Cookies: Sr388x Because he's like that. For most Interesting person I've met this year: SexyMrHand. For his unique personality and general Intelligence. And being semi-Totally insane. For Best conversationalist: TheOldCaptain. For His great stories about his Military tours and many long Pm chats. (Thanks for keeping chat alive) For most Normal person AAA has ever seen as a regular: Aravona. I still don't get why she hangs out here. And The winner of the AAA'er of the year Cookie: Suiton. This was the only award given to a vote, Several of our more well known regs voted and Suiton was the majority winner. Category:Chat rooms